School Boys at Heart
by barefoot11
Summary: In which Haruhi has a speech due, and Tamaki forgets to lock the door. Kyouya/Tamaki, AU


It was a very honorable offer to be chosen, out of everyone else in her school, to write a speech. She would present it to the educational board, giving her opinion on the uniforms. (Her opinion was that they were too sexist; what if I girl didn't want to wear a long dress, or if a boy didn't like the crisp slacks?) She would give it to her principal when she was finished.

Every day, for the past week, she was allowed to use the library during last period to construct her speech. And every day, for the past week, her principal would give the following announcement over the intercom as she left for the day:

"_Suoh-sensei._"

And nothing else – just her French teacher's name spoken by her principal, crisp and precise.

What did Ootori-san need with Suoh-sensei, every day, at dismissal?

Knowing Suoh-sensei, he'd probably messed at least something up daily, so Ootori-san would have taken it into account to set up a time to make sure he hadn't blew up anything in the science lab or flirted with the English teacher too long; he had to discipline him appropriately.

Poor Ootori-san, Haruhi thought. You had to make sacrifices when you lead such a prestigious school…

That reminded her – her essay needed to hold her opinion, but Ootori-san had told her coolly that if she made the school look bad in anyway, there would be 'unpleasant results'.

Haruhi stopped walking, and pulled out her paper. She reread over the past few paragraphs on her manuscript.

She had to scribble out six sentences.

* * *

Three days later, she had the final draft done, printed on clean paper with the most legible handwriting she could manage. (Her printer had broken… years previous. And she had never gotten around to getting another one.)

Ootori-san had also told Haruhi that if she didn't turn in the speech by three, half-an-hour after school ended, there would be 'unpleasant results'.

Haruhi was hurrying down the hallway, her Mary-Janes clicking (she had a lengthy note about them in her paper) against the floor. The noise never faltered and got increasingly annoying, since she was interrupting the nice silence of the afternoon.

That wasn't the only thing she was interrupting.

She found the principal's office easily. The door was slightly ajar, and when she rapped against it, it slid open.

The first thing she noticed was the white dress shirt hanging from the lamp post, and the tie hanging over a chair – but quickly enough, she caught the gist of it:

Ootori-san was disciplining Suoh-sensei appropriately.

Tamaki had his back to Haruhi, sitting on the front of Kyouya's desk. Both were shirtless, and lip locked like no tomorrow.

Haruhi was red, and frozen to the spot by the time they noticed her.

Kyouya's glasses were gone, gripped in Tamaki's left hand, but he did manage to make out Haruhi's blurry figure. "Oh damn it, Tamaki," he said, as monotone as ever. "You forgot to put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door."

"Mmmm, what're you talking about?" the blonde drawled, before following the other's gaze. He instantly squealed in surprise, his arms wrapping around Kyouya even tighter, despite the natural reflex to _let go_ when caught. "Mon Dieu!"

Kyouya observed the paper in her hands. She hadn't spoken yet. "Oh, your speech. Not a minute too late, either. Tamaki, make yourself useful and get that for me."

Tamaki bent down, picking up his navy shirt from the floor. He didn't necessarily put it on, but held it against his bare chest like a shield. Timidly, he walked around and took the paper from the startled student. "Um – um, merci, Haruhi-chan, merci."

Without an expression, Kyouya put his hand out and Tamaki placed the paper between his fingers. He looked over the speech appreciatively. "Very well. I will review this and get back to you. Good day, Haruhi-chan."

When Haruhi turned around, she made sure to firmly close the door behind her – last glimpse she had was Kyouya taking Tamaki by the neck.

Maybe Ootori-san had threatened to give her unpleasant results for faulty performance; but she was sure that with Suoh-sensei, that wouldn't be the case.

* * *

**A/N**: This is for Ookami of Mystery, actually. I think she wanted another Kyouya/Tamaki one-shot, though she wouldn't actually _say_ it. xD And I did want to write more of them, one not so angsty. :3

And lol, immature ending. xD

**R&R**~!


End file.
